In the case of sensing a broad band, a time-division scan is required because a sensing-enabled bandwidth is restricted to a bandwidth of an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) and a bandwidth of an analog or digital filter. For this reason, it may be difficult to detect a whole distribution of signal intensities from a map (spectrogram) representing frequency power values versus time. For example, such a case is considered that an interference signal is received during reception of a certain signal in a certain bandwidth (a signal is additionally received from another signal source) and then disappears during the reception. At this time, it may be desired to detect that the interference signal is received in the way of the reception of the signal while detect at which part of the reception signal the interference signal is received and at which part of the reception signal the interference disappears. However, in order to do this, performing the sensing of the broad band on a time-division basis and detecting the whole signal distribution at high accuracy causes a difficulty and increases processing load that.